cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
David Kross
|luogo di nascita = Henstedt-Ulzburg |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = |coniuge 1 = |figli = }} David Kross (tedesco: David Kroß) è un attore tedesco. Biografia Giovinezza David Kross è nato a Henstedt-Ulzburg, a 20 miglia a nord di Amburgo, ma è cresciuto a Bargteheide, dove ha frequentato la Eckhorst High School''Ruth Kastner: ''Bargteheide conquered Berlin. Hamburger Abendblatt, 14 febbraio 2006. fino al conseguimento del diploma nel 2007. Ha due fratelli ed una sorella. Dal 2004 al 2006 ha giocato a basketball nella TSV. Carriera La sua carriera cinematografica iniziò nel 2002 con una piccola apparizione nel film Hilfe, ich bin ein Junge. Nel dicembre 2003 entrò a far parte dei Blaues Wölkchen, un piccolo gruppo dei teatri dei bambini di Bargteheide. La sua prima interpretazione teatrale importante fu in Auftritt in Kirsten Martensens Inszenierung Von Hilfe. Nel 2005 David Kross recitò nel film Giovane e violento di Detlev Buck nella parte di un ragazzo quindicenne ce si trasferisce con la madre da un ricco quartiere di Berlino ad uno suburbano abitato da diversi immigrati turchi irregolari. Per questo ruolo, Kross vinse non solo al Festival internazionale del cinema di Berlino del 2006, ma vinse anche il premio per il miglior attore all'11° Filmfestival Deutschland/Tuerkei di Norimberga.http://www.fftd.net/festival2006/press/releases/begruendung_aciklama2006.pdf Nel 2006 Kross lavorò nuovamente con il regista Detlev Buck nel film Hände weg von Mississippi. Nello stesso anno recitò nel ruolo di protagonista nel film Krabat, diretto da Marco Kreuzpaintner e tratto dal romanzo Il mulino dei Dodici Corvi di Otfried Preußler. Nel settembre 2007, recitò nel film The Reader - A voce alta, girato a Berlino, Coloniavgl. Meldung at WDR, March 3, 2008 e Gorlitz. In questa adattazione cinematografica del romanzo di Bernhard Schlink, Kross interpreta il ruolo di Michael Berg, recitando accanto agli attori Kate Winslet, Ralph Fiennes e Bruno Ganz. Per poter recitare nel film, Kross ha dovuto studiare seriamente l'inglese.http://www.nytimes.com/2008/12/07/movies/07kami.html Kaminer, Ariel. "Translating Love and the Unspeakable." New York Times. 5 dicembre 2008. La premiere mondiale del film ci fu il 3 dicembre 2008 a New York al Ziegfeld theatre. Il film venne presentato al Festival internazionale del cinema di Berlino del 2009 senza però essere in gara. Nel maggio 2009, David Kross venne premiato per la sua interpretazione nel film The Reader al 62° Festival di Cannes, vincendo il trofeo Chopard. David Kross ricevette una nomination come miglior attore per gli European Film Award. Recitò poi nel film Same Same But Different, diretto ancora una volta da Buck, la cui sceneggiatura è basata su un articolo autobiografico di Benjamin Prüfer. Il film venne girato in Cambogia ed uscì nei cinema il 21 gennaio 2010.[http://www.guardian.co.uk/film/2008/dec/19/the-reader-david-kross-stephen-daldry The Guardian article First sight: David Kross]http://www.samesame-themovie.com Official website of Same Same But Different Nel luglio 2010 è stato annunciato che David Kross reciterà nel prossimo film di Steven Spielberg, War Horse.Exclusive: War Horse Cast Announced Le riprese del film sono cominciate nell'agosto 2010 a Dartmoor, nel Devon, Regno Unito.Steven Spielberg pictured filming new blockbuster War Horse on Dartmoor Vita privata Nel 2009 David Kross iniziò a frequentare gli studi presso la London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art.http://www.schleswig-holstein.de/Kultur/DE/Startseite/Artikel/090901__DavidKrossLondon.html La sua intenzione era quella di migliorare non solo la propria recitazione ma anche il suo inglese. Tuttavia abbandonò la scuola in quello stesso anno. Da allora vive a Charlottenburg. Curiosità È alto 1,72 m. Ha dovuto aspettare, durante la lavorazione del film The Reader - A voce alta, il compimento dei diciotto anni prima di girare le scene in cui lo si vede completamente nudo. Filmografia ]] *Hilfe, ich bin ein Junge'' (2002) *''Adam & Eva'' (2003) *''Giovane e violento'' (Knallhart) (2006) *''Hände weg von Mississippi'' (2007) *''Krabat'' (2008) *''The Reader - A voce alta'' (The Reader) (2008) *''Same Same But Different'' (2009) Note Collegamenti esterni * Kross, David Kross. David